


I Will Not Fail

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's thoughts on being partnered with DI Lynley</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended... I'm just having a little fun with them and will put them back when I'm done.

I know that this is my last chance. I have to make things work this time or else I will have to find another job. I’ve burnt all of my bridges; alienated every single person who I’ve been partnered with. My personnel file is littered with file notes and reprimands because I ‘don’t work well with others’ and ‘have issues with authority’.

I know that I can be prickly, and difficult, and outspoken, but that is because they keep partnering me with idiots. They look down their noses at me; don’t want to listen to anything that I say, and generally dismiss me as inconsequential. I am supposed to be the ever obedient sidekick; the one who does all the legwork but gets none of the credit. I am supposed to make my inspector shine and be forever grateful that I am allowed to be in the outer reaches of their glory.

And now I’ve been partnered with Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley, the biggest ponce of them all. He’s an earl for god’s sake! We are poles apart; he’s Eton and I’m Acton; we are never going to see eye to eye, and I think that is what those higher up the food chain want. They want rid of me. They are setting me up to fail so that they can say, “Havers? Well we did everything we could to encourage her, to help her make the most of her skills and further her career, but in the end she wasn’t suitable. Such a waste of potential, but it just didn’t work out.” 

I am under no illusion that this is not going to be easy, but then my life hasn’t been so I am used to that. I am going to do my best to work with DI bloody Lynley. I will take whatever he throws at me; and I will try not to bite his head off. I’m not going to give him or anyone else the satisfaction.

Oh who am I kidding? This is going to be my idea of hell!


End file.
